worldofdnfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea Dragon Nest
This article is about the 8-player dragon nest. For the event dungeon, see Sea Dragon Defense War. For the guild nest, see Guild Nest. is the first, and currently the only dragon nest in the game. To enter Sea Dragon Nest, players must be level 40, completed the main quest Episode 3, Chapter 4: To the Forest of Fascination, and have a minimum CP of 44,000. Clearing Sea Dragon Nest will reward players with Sea Dragon Soul Stone, Sea Dragon Gear, Dragon's Scales, and at a low chance, Geraint's Seal. Players can enter this nest through the Time and Space portal at Saint Haven, and will only proceed once a full party of 8 is ready. General Tips Although the minimum entry CP is 44,000, it is recommended for players (especially those joining public parties) to have at least 55,000 to 60,000 CP to form a public party with more ease. Due to the later phases of the nest, bringing at least 2 support archers (max 3 so as to not compromise too much damage) is highly recommended, notably for their Spirit Boost support role skill. Players should also have an ample supply of potions to recover HP, as well as red diamonds if they choose to revive in the nest. Phase 1: Cannon Stage The main mechanic of this phase is the cannons, as firing them at the monsters will lower their high DEF (notably the Ogre Armor Soldier and Queen Harpy), making them easier to kill. Cannons closer to the center spawn point are short-ranged cannons, while the ones further away are long-ranged cannons. Have a few players be in charge of firing cannons while the others lure the monsters to the cannon range. The party should ensure that the monsters do not get to the cannon area as the cannon range does not reach that far. Phase 2: Cerberus Notable Mechanics x6 "Black Stone within the island has been activated by the cry of Cerberus!" Cerberus will summon two black stones, one on the outside, and one within the island. The party will split into two smaller teams, with one in charge of the Black Stone with Cerberus, and the other in charge of the Black Stone within the island (along with many mobs). Players can access the second Black Stone by entering the portal localted at the same spot as the Black Stone. Once 4 players have entered the portal, it will no longer be accessible. The party has a time limit of 30 seconds to destroy both Black Stones. Failure to do so will result in a party wipe. For this reason, it is important to not compromise damage prior to entering the nest. x4 to x3 Cerberus will suck everyone to the center for about 3-4 seconds, before performing an AoE attack that releases a pool of poison. All party members will be inflicted with the Slow debuff, which makes escaping out of the poison area difficult. *After the sucking animation, just as the purple circle starts to grow, support archers can choose to use Spirit Boost to clear the Slow debuff for easier escaping. *The Poison debuff can deal considerable damage, which can even kill if the player's HP is not enough if they do not manage to escape in time. Thus, it is important to have some potions on standby so that players can recover HP to a healthy amount. Phase 3: Sea Dragon The final phase of the nest. Timing of role skills and evades are of utmost importance. Safe spots to constantly attack at include next to the front claws, and the side of the body. Notable Mechanics x5 "Sea Dragon is raging." Before this point, all players should try to gather as close as possible. Sea Dragon will freeze everyone in the area, and will only naturally wear off just before the wipe attack. There are three ticks during this action; *First tick - push all players far away from each other **Party members can tumble / evade tumble to avoid this through invincibility frames. *Second and third tick - Freezes everyone twice. **Support archers should NOT use Spirit Boost until both animations have taken place. "Sea Dragon is about to spew its rage." Only at this point should support archers cast Spirit Boost to remove the frozen debuff on allies. *'Spirit Boost' only works for allies within range of the archer(s), so it is important to be as close as possible for the debuff to be successfully removed. Once the debuff is removed, everyone should gather in a single spot, as a yellow safe zone will be generated around one of the surviving party members. *Players should also keep an eye out for any party members who did not manage to receive the debuff clear and should go towards them if possible. *In the case where the support archer(s) has died, surviving members should try to stay as close as possible at all times, so that by the time the freeze debuff has naturally worn off, they can make it to the safe zone within the short time frame. Ice Stomp Sea Dragon will also start using a new skill. It will raise its claw, and three red circles will appear on the floor to indicate when Sea Dragon will attack. *Getting hit by this will not only damage the player, but also render the player frozen for a period of time. This may be fatal if Sea Dragon decides to cast an attack in the same area and the player is unable to evade. *To dodge this, tumble towards the middle of the circles when the area is almost filled up. ~3x "The atmosphere is shaking from the cry of the dragon!" Three magic circles will appear, producing wisps that will fly towards several members. Surviving members should spread out as far as possible and away from the circles, before chasing the wisps to trigger the ice flakes attack. When making contact with the wisp, players should stand at where the wisp is - the center area is safe, but will kill anyone who is around it. *Players should be as far as possible from each other so as to avoid being killed by the attack. Videos *A thorough guide of SDN from an archer's POV (contains commentary) *Clearing SDN from a warrior's POV (contains commentary) Category:Dragon Nests